


Anything For You

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squabbles are something Usagi always finds herself in the midst of. But when one in particular has her relationship taking a rocky turn, she discovers there's one person there that will makes sure she smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely HinoHomura. Thanks so much for everything~!

Donning matching uniforms, the two blondes walk home from school together. Their friends all have prior engagements that leave them chatting happily amongst themselves. Navy skirts sway about their legs as they make their way down the street. Everything seems normal around them as they giggle to each other. The one with her long, golden hair worn down, a red bow resting at the back of her head, grins wide.

"Did you see how Tuxedo Mask swooped in last night Usagi?"

Usagi, her hair done up in pigtails resembling odango, nods furiously. "Duh Minako! I was there. Amazing as always and never coming in a second too late. He must have known I was in danger."

As she swoons over her masked man, Usagi sways from side to side with each step. But that happiness seems strained even. She does care about him, along with all her friends. And the other notices. She draws her lips into a tight line. "He's been acting strange."

That has Usagi stopping in the midst of her glee. She shakes her head, "Has not."

"He has!" Minako laughs as she hurries ahead only to twirl back toward Usagi, walking backward to keep their pace going. She wags a finger at her, "I bet if you would have done _something_ , he might have acted normally."

Heat rises to Usagi's cheek, "What do you mean?"

Minako wiggles her eyebrows and proceeds to pucker her lips ever-so-slightly. "A kiss."

Usagi quickly waves her off and blows her a raspberry, "I'd have to catch him first."

The girl spins around before glancing over her shoulder, sticking her tongue out at Usagi. "Better not eat a second helping tonight or you never will." Laughing, she picks up speed to put distance between them.

Although Usagi runs after her, yelling a failed retort – she doesn't feel like she's in the moment. Not with her mind focused on her dear Tuxedo Mask. He _has_ been acting strange lately. But she thinks it's her fault. Their squabbles lately have turned into something more and leave them both storming away from one another.

It had been at least a week of fighting, even barely getting away in some cases, where he never showed. The worry alone is enough to have Usagi on edge. But to have him turn up last night is such a relief she tries not to bother focusing on it. All that matters is he's okay.

**(_)(_)(_)**

The enemy vanishes in a sparkle of light and topped with a shrill shriek. Sailor Moon grins from ear to ear at her accomplishment. She turns to Tuxedo Mask, her short, pleated navy skirt brushing about her thighs. Weaponless and ready to call it a night, she can't forget Minako's words from earlier in the day.

The other Senshi have already begun to withdraw, chattering to themselves and seemingly leaving the two alone for the shortest of moments. Sailor Moon knows she can't stop herself now, not with the power of _being_ Sailor Moon behind her. She reaches out towards him, her other hand clasped to her chest. "Tuxedo Mask… what's wrong? You haven't been asking like yourself."

He says nothing. Merely turns away from her with the swirl of his black and red cape. The white mask hides his feelings from her even more so, not allowing a shred of anything escape.

Sailor Moon bows her head, "It's mean that you won't even say anything! I..." She flings her arm to the side, taking another step forward. "You just disappeared and now you're back, but you won't even talk to me! Please… Tuxedo Mask."

Stopping, he idles for a moment. She thinks he'll wait and turn but she doesn't want to chance it. Not while she's got him so close. Just as Tuxedo Mask begins to spin back towards her, she wraps her arms around his neck. She clings to him for a moment before rising up on her tip-toes. Softly, she presses her lips to his and puts all the love behind it that she can.

She can't deny that something seems off. There's a reluctance in the way he doesn't kiss her back. Even his shoulders seem more slender than they usually do. Although she convinces herself that this is simply because she hasn't truly been around him for quite a while.

His hands freeze at his side before he brings them up, placing them on Sailor Moon's shoulders. The second the girl lets go and lets her arms fall away, he's moving. Tuxedo Mask quickly slips out of her grasp and spins around, racing away from her and jumping up to the nearest rooftop. Which leaves Sailor Moon standing there, staring after her masked man as he vanishes into the night – no closer to bringing them back together.

**(_)(_)(_)**

Usagi brings up a hand to cover her mouth as she yawns. It makes Minako laugh, "How can you be so tired after sleeping through class?"

"I did not! I was just resting my eyes." They both giggle at one another as they walk side by side. Tasked with going to check up on one of their friends, Usagi is grateful she doesn't have to do it alone. It's nice to have comfortable after all. She smiles over at Minako. "Thanks for coming with me."

"It's no problem Usagi. Besides, Ami wanted to be sure Rei was alright."

She nods at first but then stops, brows shifting as she shoots Minako a questioning gaze. "What's that mean?"

A sweet laugh as they begin up the steps leading to the Hikawa Shrine. "That we all know how you two get. You'd end up storming out without making sure she doesn't need anything."

Usagi puffs out her cheeks as she rushes up the last of the stairs, beating Minako to the top. She places her hands on her hips, one hand still holding onto her brown schoolbag. Just as the words prepare to leave her lips, there's a voice from behind her.

"Oh girls, welcome." Turning round just in time for Minako to come up beside her, Usagi smiles at the short, old man before her. Dressed in light colored hakama and a white shirt, he grins at her with his hands clasped behind his back. "Are you here to see Rei?"

Minako nods and begins to lead the way past him, with Usagi following right behind. "Yes sir."

"I'm sure she'll love to see her friends. Let me know if you need anything."

Entering the residence away from the shrine, Minako is the first to make it to Rei's bedroom. She knocks softly on the door. "Rei? Usagi and I are here, can we come in?"

There's a sound of rustling – one that the girls share a glance over. However, the weak voice from inside assures it can only be the sheets that made the noise. "Come in," is followed shortly by a cough that does sound rather painful.

As Minako opens the door, Usagi pushes past her. She barges into the room and points accusingly at Rei. "You're not really sick are you?"

The angry look in Rei's dark eyes is all it takes for Minako to laugh. Sick or not, Rei certainly looks the part. She's tucked under the sheets with her head propped up on several pillows. Her long black hair, usually so lustrous, seems dull as it sprawls over the pillows and around her shoulders.

"I am you idiot, I wouldn't have stayed home if I wasn't."

Usagi sticks out her tongue, "Yeah right."

Minako waves her hands, trying to calm the tension between them. "That's enough you two." She turns her attention to Rei. "How are you feeling?"

A gentle sigh as she seems to sink into the comfort of the bed. "Better. I should be alright by tomorrow unless it takes another turn."

Just then a sound comes from both girls' bags as well as Rei's desk. They all know just what it is. Minako pulls her communicator out, which silences the other two. Turning it on, a small image appears of a girl with shortly cropped blue hair. "What is it Ami?"

"There's a presence near there and Luna says to check it out, it could be an enemy. It's not powerful, but if you need help call me back."

"Well go right now." Clicking it off, Minako sighs. "Can't get a day off.

"Unless you're sick," Usagi mumbles under her breath.

Rei goes to retort but Minako cuts her off. She reaches over and grabs Usagi's wrist, "We'd better get going. Hope you feel better!"

She tugs the other blonde towards the door only for Usagi to pull away. Minako keeps moving as Usagi idles, gaining a curious look from Rei. "What is it meatball head?"

"Stay in bed okay? We'll handle this."

The gentle smile is something Rei doesn't see very often, but it's enough to make her flush slightly. Without another word Usagi is hurrying after Minako with the door sliding shut behind her. Rei can only sigh, bringing her hand up to rub at her face.

A few moments later, the two Senshi are grinning at one another. Not only did they finish the weakling off, but they did it without any help whatsoever; no Ami, Makoto or even Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon turns around just in time for Tuxedo Mask to appear before them. He only idles a minute, noticing that not only are they okay but the enemy is defeated as well. Tuxedo Mask doesn't wait, he's turning away without even acknowledging the two girls.

Sailor Venus gives a shrug before smiling at Usagi, "Ready to head back?"

"I… uh… I'm going to go check on Rei real quick."

Not questioning her, Sailor Venus nods and transforms back into her casual self. Sailor Moon doesn't even waste the time to do that. She's sprinting away from Minako and after Tuxedo Mask. She spots him just as he turns a corner a block away, tailing him easily. Yet that alone is enough to concern her.

She's _never_ been able to follow him like this before. Any other time he'd seemingly vanish before her eyes and that would be it. However, tonight not only is he on foot through the empty streets but he's slower than normal. Just as she's sure she can call out to him her voice dies in her throat at the sight before her.

Tuxedo Mask slips into the forest that rises up toward and around the Hikawa Shrine. She can't possibly think of a reason why he'd go that way. Not when knowing that Rei is in that direction in general. But that doesn't stop her in the least. If anything it makes her adrenaline flood her body. She transforms back into Usagi before daring to jog through the trees after him.

Usagi isn't quite sure why she doesn't just use the stairs. But her gut convinces her to keep after the trail and she knows better than to deny her stomach. Just as she gets to the edge of the trees where the shrine sits she stops, pressing her hands against one of the trees as she hides behind it.

It's then that she sees Tuxedo Mask stumble as he makes his way to the door to the house. His hat falls to the ground and instead of the short, inky strands out unravels the long tresses of deep black. The moonlight glints off of them and stains them violet for a short time before 'Tuxedo Mask' bends forward to retrieve 'his' hat. Usagi watches with baited breath as the figure glances around and it's the only then that she sees the culprit.

Everything makes sense now that she thinks about it. There's no way that could have been the real Tuxedo Mask – it couldn't have been Mamoru. After all, she hasn't even seen him about since their last argument. But, she does know Rei has slipped out of her Senshi duties more than once with varying excuses. It all adds up, even more so as the young woman scoops up the hat and hurries into the home.

Usagi goes up to the door and waits a moment before even thinking of knocking. She puts on her best smile as Rei's Grandpa opens the door. "I forgot something." is all she says before rushing past the short man. Usagi practically flies down the hall and around the corner. She doesn't even knock, she goes straight in.

Rei squeaks as she drops onto the bed, yanking the sheets over her lap. If she hadn't moved them at all maybe Usagi wouldn't have seen the proof even further. But in doing so she uncovers part of the tuxedo that is hidden beneath the blanket. Rei huffs angrily, "Usagi! What are you doing here?!"

"I forgot something."

"Did not, now get out!"

Usagi smiles sweetly as she glances toward the arm of the tuxedo. Rei watches her gaze and when she realizes her mistake she blushes furiously. She frantically stuffs it up under the sheets and tries to explain, only for it to sound like a discombobulated sentences with no words just sounds.

"You looked really good Rei. You should dress like that more often."

"S- Shut up Usagi!"

But Usagi can't be happier. The one person she cares for just as much as Mamoru – possibly even more – did everything in her power to try and make Usagi feel better. It means more to Usagi than she can express. Although she does try as she leans forward, brushing her fingertips over Rei's head. "Thanks for everything Rei."

The wink she gives is that last thing Rei sees of the blonde. Yet she can still feel the heat on her cheeks and the way her heart beats loudly in her ears. She wanted nothing more than Usagi's smile and she got far more than that. Her lips quirk upwards at the corners as she flops backward onto the bed, closing her eyes as a pleased sigh leaves her lips.


End file.
